Glittering Tears
by happygurl4ever
Summary: What would a fourteen-year-old girl write in her diary during the Battle of Helms Deep? Now we get to find out! (not done yet!)
1. Chapter01

Oh no! This is terrible! The King's son is dead. He was ambushed by Orcs. I hear that the King has banished his sister's son Eomer and about two thousand other men, I think it is folly to banish so many strong men when rumors of war are spreading throughout Rohan. There are some strange travelers here an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf, and a Wizard. Well, I will write later if possible, but for now I must go.


	2. Chapter02

I have seen the travelers! They walked through the village a little while after I wrote that last entry. The Elf is tall with collar-bone length hair, the color of gold. He wore a green tunic and leggings. The Man was also tall, his dark hair fell down to just above his shoulders and he wore all black. The Dwarf is short, he would only reach my neck if he was measured against me, his long red beard had braids in it and his hair was hidden by an interesting helmet. The Wizard wore all white and had a long white beard. He held a white staff, perhaps it is just a walking stick... no it was not just a thing for and old man to lean on, there was more to this staff, though I do not know what and even if I did I probably could not describe it with words. The one thing that really stood out about these travelers is their cloaks, green-brown in color they had some kind of... I don't know... almost mystical look to them, oh well. They went into the room in which King Théoden of Rohan is in. They have been inside for almost an hour, I wonder what they are doing. Oh, there they are, and the King is with them, though at first I could hardly recognize him for he looks close to forty years younger. Also one known as Grima WormTounge came out with them, or more like was pushed out for he came falling down the stairs. I can see them from my bedroom window, which I am looking out of now. It is quite amusing that Grima is named WormTounge, for in my opinion he looks similar to a worm or other insect, my mother is appalled when I say such things. Oh no! I now write with my back turned to the window, for I think King Théoden is going to strike WormTounge with Herugrim (for that is what the King's sword is named). I glance over my shoulder and see that the Man of the four travelers stopped the King. WormTounge is now riding north. I must go now, my mother is calling. She says something about a funeral, probably Theodred's, he is the King's son. Well farewell until I write again.


	3. Chapter03

The funeral was very sad, but Eowyn sang the loveliest song. I can not believe Théoden let those travelers (whose names I found out are Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Gandalf the Wizard, and Aragorn the Man) come to the funeral! I have heard rumors that Aragorn is one of the Dunadain, a decedent of Numanor, though this cannot be true for the Dunadain are just legends... or are they? There are many rumors about Aragorn, some say he is a descendant of Elendil and heir to the throne of Gondor. Some also say that he brings with him Narsil, the blade that cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. My mother would be appalled, for that is surely her favorite word, if she learned I am writing things about the Dark Lord and rumors I have heard. But how else am I, a fourteen year old girl, supposed to know what is going on in Rohan, no one ever tells me anything unless it's "Aria, sit up strait" or "Aria, have some manners" or some other foolish thing like that. I am almost to the marriable age and people always want me to act like an adult, but how am I supposed to act like someone I am not?! Oh well, what way I saying? Oh yes, rumors about the travelers. I hear that they where companions to the bearer of the One Ring, this ring bearer is going to Mordor to destroy the ring. Now you may wonder how I know of such things, I am food friends with Eowyn niece to King Théoden. She over hears most of the King's meetings with the travelers. She understands how I feel, always being left out, so she tells me some things she hears, she knows that I can keep a secret when asked to do so. And since I am writing secrets in the book I must find a place to hide it. I will ponder where I can hide this, farewell.


	4. Chapter04

The most interesting thing has happened, King Théoden and Gandalf were at Theodred's grave when two young children rode up almost to their exact location. I hear that the older of the two was so exhausted that he fell from the horse! They are with Théoden, Eowyn, and the travelers now. I wish I knew what they are talking about! Oh! I found a hiding place for this book, within the oak chest in which I keep my clothing there is a loose board that can be pried up. There is just enough space for this book! No one will ever find it! Well, I must go do something for my mother who is calling. Farewell.


	5. Chapter05

Théoden has ordered that everyone must go to Helms Deep, Eowyn says the travelers think the king and his army should stay and fight. Fight what? You might ask. There is word that a huge army of 10,000 Uruks are headed this way from the north. I wonder if WormTounge has something to do with this massive army. Surely not, for I always thought him to be a brainless wimp. My mother would be appalled to hear that! I hear that Gandalf left on horseback. He is fleeing before the battle even begins, what a coward. Théoden says to take only what we need to Helms Deep. I have packed my satchel full of such things, a change of clothes, this book, and a small dagger which I found while walking through the village. This book and the dagger must be kept secret of course. For if my mother ever reads what I have written in this book she would surely burn it! I think


	6. Chapter06

Phew! That was a close call! My mother just unexpectedly came into my room and I was barely able to slip this book under my blanket. What was I saying? Oh yes, I think burning this book would be quite unfair, but my mother would be very angry and, of course, appalled if she read this book. She would burn it for fear that it would disgrace our family if anyone ever read what I have written here. Farewell, for I must rest before the journey to Helms Deep.


	7. Chapter07

So much has happened, I know not where to begin! We started out for Helms Deep, everything was going well, slow yet well. Gimli said the funniest thing about Dwarf women. Eowyn looked so happy, she gets a certain light in her eyes when looking at Aragorn. We continued walking for several hours until, as if out of nowhere, Orcs riding atop Wargs charged toward us! It way very strange, for everyone was yelling stuff like "Mordor will bring death to us all!" but the Wargs came from the north, Mordor is to the east. I think that WormTounge has something to do with it. There was so much distress and panic, I thought that I might faint! Though it was quite funny when Gimli was trying to make Arod, for that is the horses name, charge forward. Eowyn looked so mad when Théoden would not let her stay and fight. The women and children, including me, continued to Helms Deep led by Eowyn with only a few of our possessions and provisions. I pulled my satchel off of a horse and placed the strap on my shoulder just as we were leaving. Eowyn's face showed utter despair as Aragorn rode away with the men to fight. The rest of the journey to Helms Deep was very sad, slow, and boring. Though it did go faster then before the Wargs attacked, for we all feared another assault. I even glanced over my shoulder a few times fearing the werewolves were behind us. We arrived at Helms Deep and just about an hour later the men, or what was left of them returned, Aragorn was not among these few survivors. When Aragorn rode off toward the battle field with the men I thought there could not be a sadder face then Eowyn's, I was wrong. When news of Aragorn's fall, for that is how he died, reached Eowyn's ears her face was that of one who had lost all hope. Tears of despair and sadness filled her eyes as she walked slowly back to her room. That is where we are now, in Eowyn's room. We are both silent, tears run down our faces. I can write no more, for the words I write are blurred from tears. I may never write again, for what is the purpose of recording things in this book if they are just filled with despair and sadness? Farewell until I write again...if I ever do so.


	8. Chapter08

Aragorn is alive! Tears still stream out of our eyes, only this time they are tears not of sorrow but joy. Aragorn rode in on Brego, the horse that Theodred used to ride. They had to let Brego go free for everyone thought the horse to be mad, for it let none ride it. This is the reason it seemed strange when Aragorn was riding this "unrideable" horse. I hear he was raised in Rivendel and uses Elvin magic to calm the wild beast. This may be just another rumor. Oh! I met the cutest boy, his name is insert name here. I will tell you more about him later but I must stop writing for now, farewell.


	9. Chapter09

insert name here came to see me, he was on his way to the armory. This seemed rather strange for he looks too young to fight. I asked him how old he was and he replied that he would be fifteen soon. I then told him my age. And then the strangest thing happened, we just stared at each other for a few moments. It felt as though our eyes were locked together. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel some inner happiness growing within me. Well now I must stop writing, farewell.


	10. Chapter10

I hear Legolas and Aragorn had an argument about something though no one knows what it was about for they were yelling at each other in the language of the Elves. The courage of everyone if failing. It's coming to mine and everyone else's realization that there is no hope. There are only about 300 of us and about 10,000 Uruks, we cannot win the battle, especially if we are divided among ourselves like Legolas and Aragorn. Everyone is afraid and it is breaking many friendships, even Eowyn hasn't acted the same toward me. The most irksome thing is that so much bad is happening and I cannot do a thing about it. No one will even let me help and even if they did allow me to fight, I fear that I may cower away, not willing to risk my life when so many men have already died in battle. Do I love Rohan so much that I am willing to die defending it? I will think about these things but I must stop writing, for I hear footsteps outside my door and a horn blows in the distance.


	11. Chapter11

There is hope! The horn was not that of the Uruks but of Lothlorian Elves! Their army is well disciplined and quite large, unlike ours which consists of a few farm boys and some old men who have never fought before in their lives. The Lothlorian army looks very well trained, and I hope that they can fight as well as they look for they are very well groomed. Oh, and as for the footsteps at my door, it was Eowyn telling me that the women and children are being sent to the Glittering Caves and I am to join them. I now sit in the almost pitch black caves. Everyone seems to just be holding their breath and waiting upon the edge of something impossible to escape. I now must stop writing, for my hand is quavering uncontrollably. Farewell until I write again, if I live to do so.


	12. Chapter12

The strangest thing just happened, insert name here just came into the Glittering Caves and said goodbye to me. He then kissed me! Everyone was staring, but I didn't care. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, in what seemed to be the worst hour of my life. I must stop writing, for the ground seems to tremble and footsteps can be heard. The Uruk-hai are here!


	13. Chapter13

This may be my last entry, the Uruks are breaking in. There is no hope now. Farewell dear diary, you have been a comfort to me in uncomfortable times and now I must say goodbye...forever.


	14. Chapter14

So much has happened in this past few hours that I know not where to begin! As the Uruks began to break in I sat upon the cave floor, simply staring. Tears ran down my cheeks, I tried to lift my hand to wipe them away but I could not move. I was suddenly brought back to reality when Eowyn told me to go somewhere with the women and children. Not knowing what she said I just nodded. I reached into my satchel and was about to take this book out to write when my finger touched the cold hilt of my dagger, grabbing it I pulled it out of the satchel. I thought about ending my life but decided against it. I stood up and began to walk out of the Glittering Caves, people yelled at me to stop but I couldn't, something in me drove me on like a horse under its master's whip. I figured that I had nothing to lose for we were all doomed to death under and Orc's blade anyway. I clenched the hilt of my little dagger until my knuckles turned white. As I walked into the midst of battle I froze, too afraid to move, "Keep going" said a small voice within my head. My mind urged me to move but my body refused. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity as Men, Elves, and Orcs fell down dead all around me. I always imagined battle to be much different, where only the bad people died and their corpses somehow magically disappeared when the dead bodies touched the ground, reality turned out to be much different. Then suddenly I saw insert name here being brought down by an Orc's blade. "NOO!" I yelled in panic. On impulse I charged forward and the blade of my dagger plunged into the unsuspecting Orc's side. As he fell to the ground I thought I may faint. I had killed a living creature, I had never taken the life of anything before, save for bugs. I suddenly realized the horror of war. As I stood there, frozen in time, an Orc hit me over the head and everything went black. I must stop writing, for I have a terrible headache.


	15. Chapter15

I awoke still on the battlefield. An Orc corpse lay on top of me, holding me down. The sun was just rising over the hills and a horn was blowing nearby. I suddenly spotted a pure white horse rearing up atop a hill. Upon this animal's back was Gandalf. Behind him were Eomer and the other men WormTounge had banished. They charged down the hill with Gandalf leading them. An almost blinding light came up behind them. All I could do was lie under the ruble watching in wonderment. I began to worm my way out from under the dead Orc. After a few minutes of struggling I had my arm free. I touched my hand to my head and it was just as I feared, blood. I tried to cover the wound with my hand but the crimson liquid continued to spill from my head. I squirmed some more and in a few minutes I was freed from the Orc body. I just layed there upon the ground, wondering what to do. I suddenly remembered insert name here. Panicking, I tried to stand but my legs gave way beneath my and I fell to the ground. I began to crawl when suddenly an icy cold hand gripped my throat. I chomped down upon it with my teeth. The Orc's grip loosened but did not release me. It was the Orc which I had stabbed. He must have been half dead from my dagger, for only his hand moved. I could barely breathe as my neck was squeezed harder and harder. I reached franticly for a weapon but couldn't do more then place my finger tips on the blade of a small sword. I desperately reached for the sword until finally I was able to grab it by the blade. As I pulled the weapon toward me the sharp metal dug into my skin. Ignoring the pain in my hand I continued to drag the sword along the ground until I could reach the hilt, grasping it I tried to lift the sword to slay the Orc but had no strength left. All of my hope faded and the world began to go black around me. I then remembered something Aragorn had said once, "When there seems to be now hope left, you must continue on for the hopeless", and with that in mind I mustered up a last bit of strength and brought the sword down upon the Orc. After I pried his dead hand off of my neck I began to crawl until I came to the spot where insert name here had fallen. He still laid there, his pale face was not a very reassuring sign. I gently stroked his bloodstained hair away from his forehead. "Why did they make you fight?" I thought to myself. He was........dead! Despair pierced my heart like an arrow dipped in poisonous venom. I felt sad and lonely, like I was the only living thing on earth. All of my hope was gone, I was alone in the universe. Then a tear fell from my eye, the small crystal of water landed upon his brow. He then let out a small groan! I was so happy that tears fell freely from my eyes, I then smiled. It felt so good as my lips curved up into a wide grin. I leapt to my feet and began to dance! My legs felt like rubber and blood still spilt from my head, though I did not care! I was too happy to even notice! Tears gushed from my eyes and I laughed. Oh, how good it felt to laugh again, for I thought that I may never get to laugh again. I was so overcome by emotion that I fainted! I awoke in a room with the other wounded, that is where I am now. My head is bandaged and I have a large scratch on my cheek but that is basically all the injury I received. The healer says that insert name here will be just fine thanks to me, I also found out that the Uruk I killed was a commander and was going to lead enemies into the glittering caves. I am a hero! I am so happy, yet I cannot erase the memories of death and despair of the battle field. This book is almost full, only two pages remain. I must think about what I will write in these few pages that I have left. But for now I must rest.


	16. Epilogue

Dear Diary, I have made a dissension. I am going to place you in that oak chest that I hid you in before we left for helms deep. It seems like a lifetime ago, and it was. My whole life has changed since then, I am no longer that carefree child that I once was. As I look back in this book it is as though someone else wrote those things. I must say good bye to you, my dear diary, for I do not wish to remember some of the things written in here. The wounds of war heal, though the memories are forever planted within my mind. Farwell my dear diary, you were a friend to me when I was lonely, a comfort when I was scared. When the whole world seemed to desert me, you were still there. It was you whom I could pour my secrets into. How I wish that I didn't have to say good bye, but I must. So now I will say it: Good bye, my dear diary.


End file.
